Mysterious President Wensley
Icon-zi-o This article is about a/an rider in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Woz Kamen Rider Woz Gender: Male Aliases: Kamen Rider Woz Series: Kamen Rider Zi-O Motif: Smartwatch Future Kamen Riders Katakana Rider Type: Unknown Homeworld: TBA First Appearance: Kingdom 2068 Last Appearance: TBA Number of Episode Appearances: TBA (Zi-O) Full list of appearances Actor: Cornell John Kamen Rider Woz "Rejoice! Da one ta inherit all Rasta Rider powers, da king of solvin' crime who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O! (insert name here) Armor!" ―Woz's announcement of Zi-O.src The Mysterious Prophet Woz (謎の予言者ウォズ Nazo no Yogen-sha Wozu), is a zealous supporter of Oma Zi-O from 2068 who travels back in time to 2018 and assists Sougo Tokiwa in order to help him become Oma Zi-O. He will later transform into Kamen Rider Woz (仮面ライダーウォズ Kamen Raidā Wozu).1 Contentsshow History The birth of Zi-O Woz appeared before Sougo in anticipation of his first transformation into Zi-O, congratulating him and warning him vaguely of Geiz's Time Mazine before disappearing. When Sougo encountered Another Build, Woz appeared again to encourage Sougo to transform into Zi-O, providing him with the Ziku-Driver. Kingdom 2068 Obtaining Build's Power Woz once again appears after Sougo's narrow escape from Geiz, which greatly startled the future monarch. Woz reveals that Sougo eventually rises to become King through military conquest using the power of Zi-O. He proclaims that he is Sougo's ally and that all his efforts will be toward keeping Sougo on the path to become the demon king. He warns Sougo of the Time Jackers and their aim to raise a new king to usurp Zi-O. However, Woz immediately disappears after giving this warning. Woz appears again in Sougo's home to inform him of the circumstances of Another Build. He reveals that due to the Time Jackers' alteration of history, the kaijin is now considered the true Kamen Rider Build. He also informs Sougo that even though he is destined to be king, he is unable to defeat Another Build even while Geiz combats him. Woz appears during Sougo's contemplation of using the Build Ridewatch, with Sougo confused at his presence in the year 2017. He tells Sougo that by using the Ridewatch, he accepts inheriting the power of Kamen Rider Build. He asks if he is willing to accept the responsibility of that power to which Sougo replies with an enthusiastic affirmative. After Sougo dons the Build Armor, Woz joyfully announces his king's inheritance of his first Rider power. Obtaining Ex-Aid's Power Obtaining Fourze's Power Woz appearing before Sougo as the latter was chasing Yamabuki Karin. Sougo the proceed to ask Woz if the Another Riders are behind the incident, which Woz affirms, but he later admits that he didn't really know the details. However, Woz tells Sougo that the incident starts with 'Shooting Star' before disappearing once more. Obtaining Faiz's Power Woz was mentioned by Sougo as Kusaka explained his motives and the origin of Ryuichi Sakuma and Yamabuki Karin. Sougo realizes that 'Shooting Star' is actually Ryusei Academy, which Tsukuyomi affirms Obtaining Wizard's Power Woz saves Geiz from falling down to his death by Schwarz's powers, but Geiz refused being saved by him, despite how they've known each other as "old friends". Obtaining Genm's Power Obtaining OOO's Power Obtaining Gaim's Power Obtaining Decade's Power Personality Woz proudly supports Sougo as the identity of Oma Zi-O, assisting him as much as he can, however his motivations for doing so are unknown. He will also go in lengths to protect Sougo, as demonstrated when he appeared and attacked Another Fourze. While Geiz and Tsukuyomi are very wary of his presence, it also shows that Woz is trying to manipulate Sougo into becoming Oma Zi-O, even showing signs of skepticism of the boy's intention to change his destiny. Woz also shows strong distaste towards other people other than his master who proclaim themselves to be kings who abuse their power, such as in the case of Kuroto Dan who used the power of Another OOO to declare war against the world. Woz has shown that he will do anything to make sure Sougo stays on the path of becoming Oma Zi-O. After believing Sougo has strayed too far from that path, Woz is more than willing to team up with the Time Jackers in order to get him back onto said path. Whenever Sougo obtains a new Rider Armor, Woz will say a speech. Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the king of time who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O! (insert name here) Armor! (祝え！全ライダーの力を受け継ぎ、時空を超え過去と未来をしろしめす時の王者。その名も仮面ライダージオウ(...)アーマー Iwae! Zen raidā no chikara o uketsugi jikū o koe kako to mirai o shiroshimesu toki no ōja sono na mo Kamen Raidā Jiō (...) āmā) Woz seems to be pleased whenever Sougo wants to hear Woz say his speech. Powers and Abilities ◾Time Travel: Woz possesses the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline. This often comes to the confusion of Sougo Tokiwa, as Woz tends to appear suddenly and without the apparent use of a Time Mazine. Best Match 2017 ◾Superhuman Strength: Woz effortlessly blocked a punch from Another Fourze with his bare hand. ◾Energy Attack: Woz has been shown to be able release an energy attack from his hand, which he uses to knock Another Fourze away. ◾Flight: Woz possesses the ability to fly. Magic Showtime 2018 Forms Woz uses a variant of Ridewatches called Miridewatches in the BeyonDriver to transform into Kamen Rider Woz1 and access forms based on Kamen Riders of the future.2 Default Future Rings Kamen Rider Woz KRZiO-Woz Woz "Future Time! Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!" ―Transformation announcementsrc Woz transforms into Kamen Rider Woz (仮面ライダーウォズ Kamen Raidā Wozu) using the Woz Miridewatch. His visor reads "Rider" (ライダー Raidā) in katakana. This form's finishing attack is Time Explosion (タイムエクスプロージョン Taimu Ekusupurōjon). Woz Shinobi Woz Quiz Woz Kikai Equipment Devices ◾BeyonDriver - Transformation device1